superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Captain America: The Winter Solidier is a 2014 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger and the ninth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It stars Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, alongside Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Cobie Smulders, Frank Grillo, Emily VanCamp, Hayley Atwell, Robert Redford, and Samuel L. Jackson. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon join forces to uncover a conspiracy within S.H.I.E.L.D. while facing a mysterious assassin known as the Winter Soldier. Plot Two years after the Battle of New York,1 Steve Rogers works in Washington, D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury, while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt the data recovered by Romanoff, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official and Secretary of Internal Security Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers' apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier, before handing Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship. Fury is pronounced dead during surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive, they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the objective of making humanity surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker, and realize that Pierce is Hydra's leader within S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals becoming threats to Hydra. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his childhood best friend who supposedly fell to his death on a mission, but was actually captured and experimented upon after WWII. Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public. Following a struggle, Fury kills Pierce. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee and Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells. Rogers and Wilson decide to find the Winter Soldier, while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, at a Hydra lab, proclaims that the "age of miracles" has begun as scientists examine an energy-filled scepter2 and two test subjects: one with superhuman speed, the other with telekinetic powers. In a post-credits scene, Barnes visits his own memorial at the Smithsonian Institution. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Robert Redford as Undersecretary Alexander Pierce * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Cobie Smulders as Deputy Director Maria Hill * Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow * Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell * Emily VanCamp as Agent Sharon Carter * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Toby Jones as Doctor Arnim Zola * Callan Mulvey as Agent Jack Rollins * Jenny Agutter as Councilwoman Hawley / Natasha Romanoff (disguised as Hawley) * Bernard White as Councilman Singh * Alan Dale as Councilman Rockwell * Chin Han as Councilman Yen * Garry Shandling as Senator Stern * Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc * Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Ferdinand Lopez * Aaron Himelstein as Cameron Klein * Gozie Agbo as Doctor Fine / Interviewer (deleted scene) * D.C. Pierson as Aaron * Danny Pudi as Moore * Branka Katic as Renata * Angela Russo-Otstot as Garcia * Jon Sklaroff as Russo * Steven Culp as Congressman Wenham * Brian Hartong as Anderson * Stan Lee as Smithsonian Guard * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (uncredited) * Henry Goodman as Doctor List (uncredited) * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (uncredited) * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (uncredited) * Nestor Serrano as General Scudder (uncredited) * Damon Driver as Sergeant Michael Duffy (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Gerald Durand (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as General Bryant (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Sandell (uncredited) Sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier was followed by a sequel: Captain America: Civil War (2016). Gallery Trivia Category:Captain America Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2014